Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Empire
by TheMoldyCrow
Summary: Raiko is a Lieutenant in the Saiyan Armed Forces. His world was never ripped apart by Freiza. King Vegeta died to free his people form the tryant. But is Freiza really dead? Join Raiko, Gohan, and whole bunch of other Saiyans as they try to find out! AU,


One: The Legend of the Super-Saiyans  
  
No one remembers their names any more, those original seven. All anyone can say about them is that made their appearance over two thousand years ago, coming from the wastes of the Great North, where few dare to tread. Planet Sai was by no means a hospitable place, but it was dearly loved by its inhabitants, the warrior race that called themselves Saiyans. Still, only the very bravest of elite fighters dared to journey to Frozen North. Storms of electricity ravaged it constantly, fighting with great ice tempests for supremacy of the land. Long ago an asteroid had struck Sai at the Pole, creating long, deep furrows that old folk said went to the very depths of the planet core itself.  
It was during a war when those magnificent seven came, an occurrence not too rare among the admittedly unrefined race. However, this one was unusual in the fact the Saiyans were neither the aggressors nor winning. The name of the race that had invaded their world was also lost in the sands of time, but it mattered not to the Saiyan historians and grandparents who told the stories.  
The Saiyan people were losing badly, shocked as they were to actually be on the receiving end of an invasion. The king, a powerful warrior and wise man named Magnus, rallied his people three times to keep them fighting, but winter had set upon the hemisphere the majority of them lived, and the species' morale on the whole was low. Infant death rates were high and those that did live were often plagued by birth defects and dead by twenty.  
The people's only hope was the full moon, a rare enough occurrence on Sai. A Sayian's full power only came up when the full moon shone, something that was unfortunate to occur only once every seven years on Sai. When the moon shone, the monkey-like tails every Saiyan possessed would twitch and initiate an amazing transformation in the Saiyan. He would grow into a gigantic were-ape, vicious and bloodthirsty. Their power level would also increase by a factor of tenfold, and even though only the most powerful Saiyans could control the form, the apes would destroy and kill on their own. It is curious, however, to note that no record exists of an Ozaruu hurting another, no matter how much aggression it felt at the time.  
However, the attacking race was not ignorant of this fact. They had picked the perfect time of the attack: one month after the full moon. No moon would show again for another seven years, leaving the Saiyans' future as cold as bleak as their now-empty night sky.  
It was then, at quite possibly the most desperate moment in Saiyan history, when they came. Seven beings with such a magnificent power it was said even Magnus trembled at beholding their full power. Their hair was not black, like most Saiyans, but a brilliant gold, like the auras that surrounded them. Too, their eyes lacked the ebony shine of all Saiyans, but were a deep cerulean, beautiful and terrible to behold at the same time. Them, those legendary beings thought at the time to be gods, went forth and defeated the invaders in one night, putting the leaders' heads on pikes for all to see. After that, they stayed for years, reorganizing the Saiyan culture. They all took wives and bore dozens of children, which again was great testament to their supremacy; for normal Saiyans, though possessing great stamina and drive, had usually became sterile after two or three children.  
Several decades after the war, the seven disappeared once more into the Great North, never again to be seen in this world. Their job was done; peace was restored. Their descendents became the Royal Family, and from the day they left, the Veg Dynasty came into power on Sai. Ever since then, the King on Sai has been called Vegeta: "Son of the Seven."  
  
-Saiyan Archives: "The Legendary Super Saiyan"  
  
* * *  
  
A warm trickle flowed through me, at the same time ensnaring my senses and enhancing them. I opened the mental doors on the dam of my power further, allowing more and more to cascade into my control. Ki. I focused it to my hands, a head-sized ball of light and heat flashing into existence. After a moment, I dissipated it and let it flow back into me. I sighed with pleasure, bringing more and more power from the depths of my mind into my control. This was better than a warm bath after a month of training.  
A loud beep brought me from my quasi-meditative state. I looked up quickly. Shit. My ship was less than twenty minutes away from Sai. I quickly stood up from my lotus position and took the pilot's chair again, bringing the computer off auto-pilot. With the natural ease of someone who had done it many times before, I guided my ship into the docking port on Space Station 26, where the parking fees were less, and caught a "hopper" shuttle back to the planet proper.  
Once back in the Capitol, I began my long walk home, grinning like a fool. My trip had been successful. I had gone on a training leave from the military to a planet called Namek, where I had hoped to rediscover the art of meditation. In the military, they taught you only how to fly, moderate ki control, several named energy attacks, and how to be stubborn. You were expected to specialize in something like sheer power or the zanzoken technique and that was it. They shipped you off to either some boring guard job for seven years or to go destroy planets at the fringe of the Frigid Empire, the border to our own Saiyan Alliance.  
Once on Namek, I discovered that the native people (the Nameks, and if you didn't catch that, may God have mercy on your soul) were friendly enough to me, albeit suspicious. Seems that had run-in with the Frigid Empire several generations back, and had been terrorized for several days by Frigid General Dodoria. Fortunately, the bully was called back to the homeworld before he remembered to destroy the world. After several hours of discussion with their Elder, an obese Namek named Guru, I was allowed to stay and learn the techniques of the Namekian race.  
So I began. A pleasant young Namek named Nail began my instruction, showing the basics to meditation. He showed me how to quiet my mind and hear my own ki within me, as well as sensing it around me. In this, I learned to estimate power levels without the use of my Scouter and tell when ki-users approached. I also learned to "see" without my eyes, by sensing the vibrations in the air around me. By coupling this with my newly discovered ki-sense, I was now usually able to tell where an opponent would appear when coming out of the zanzoken.  
Perhaps the most important thing I learned there was ki control. The Namekians were amazing at it! Even the children had such a good control over their ki that they were able to do things like pick heavy objects up and move them, all without burning them! From mainly Nail and some wise interjections by his friend, Vine, I was taught many, many things about controlling my ki. First, I was taught about "invisible ki." It was (as the name suggests, nimrods!) totally unable to detect with the naked eye, faster, easier to move, and more versatile. It didn't burn everything in its path, like regular ki, and was the same energy I utilized when I flew and zanzokened. With a little help, I had learned how to call this forward and push it from every pore of my body, making flight and zanzoken easier than they had ever been.  
One thing surprised me, however. Nail was Namek's strongest warrior, surpassing all his rivals by a large gap. When I scanned him one day on my Scouter, it registered at 42,000. This was staggering! I was born a first- class Saiyan, of which only the Elites and Super-Elitists were higher ranking. I had trained hard in my life, joining the military at age fifteen, like many boys did on Sai. I had put in good hard work for the five years I was in the military and was promoted to Lieutenant and appointed second command of the ship Night Hammer when my power level reached 25,000. My whole family had cried when they received the news; I was the first first-class Saiyan in my family (though my father was in the upper echelons of second-class) and they feared my power wouldn't compare to some of the older families, like the Kakkarotta Clan. I was in the eightieth percentile for power in my race and never encountered an alien close to my power, save for people like Emperor Tainshinhan of Earth or the Frigid Royal Family (Coola, Freiza, Cold, and Ice).  
So, Nail was an enigma to me. How could a mere alien, one who did not even have one destroyed planet under his belt, have such a magnificent power level like 42,000? I meditated on the answer and was satisfied when it came to me, hours later. Ki control. Nail was able to meditate to bring his ki force forth, making his ki more focused and potent than the Saiyans. Determined to bring this information back to the homeworld, I committed as much as I could of what he said to memory and returned home. My training leave, which is given to all officers after they get promoted, was almost up. It would take a week to return to Sai, and after that, I had only two days before I had to report to duty on the Hammer. I grinned again. Two days with Lime.  
Lime was my mate-to-be, a first-class I had met at the Saiyan Military Academy when I was sixteen. The first time I saw her, in her rare red-brown hair that cascaded to her shoulders, her lovely dark eyes, and her shapely figure, I was smitten. I tried my hardest to train hard, to impress her with my extreme manliness. Needless to say; she hated me. Several times, after I'd asked her out to numerous Academy functions, she beat the living crap out of me. Once, after I dared kiss her cheek on the King's Birthday, (an important holiday equivalent to Thanksgiving on Earth), she kicked me in the crotch so hard I needed to spend an hour in a healing tank and blasted me with a ki ball that permanently scarred my left forearm.  
Finally, the day before I left for my first posting on the Intrepid- Class ship, Queen of Empire, I did something that still earns me teasing to this day. I wrote her a poem. A limerick, really, it was nothing special. My vocabulary wasn't great, and I wasn't very well read either. Still, I gave it to her nonetheless and apologized to her for what I phrased "my previous inappropriate and blatant advances" and that "hoped it wouldn't ruin her opinion of professional abilities."  
After hearing that and reading the little rhyme, Lime exploded in laughter. She thought my sappy little love poem was a joke! Still, she was impressed by my bravado and my "mocking real poetry" which had "always seemed stupid to me." Then, to my great surprise, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek!  
And the rest, as they say, is history. Over a year ago, she agreed to become my mate, but refused to actually complete the bond until the next full moon. The night before, we will undress and have intercourse, (as we usually do when I'm home) only this time, when we finish, we will each take a bite out of the other's shoulder. A good deal of flesh comes off, and when we have finished licking the other's blood while it coagulated, we will become mates, from that day until eternity.  
I sighed like a fool, thinking of the day when Lime became mine. Bonded Saiyans were empathic with each other and in rare occasions could read each others mind. We will become inseparable, closer than any mere wife and husband couple could ever hope to be.  
Finally, I was home. I clicked on the light and pushed open my door with a foot, my small soldiers' duffel keeping my hands otherwise occupied. As soon as I was in the door, I felt a pair of small, feminine arms wrap around my neck. Soft, moist lips pressed against my neck for a moment and a little wet tongue flicked my ear as my lover spoke.  
"I missed you, sailor," she purred. I grinned wider. Sailor was her nickname for me. I have no idea why; we've never even been to an ocean. "You should come to bed."  
I dropped my duffel, a teasing grin on my face. "Oh, no thanks, love. I got plenty of shuteye on the ship."  
Her hands moved down to my tail and gently began to stroke it. A soft gasp escaped my mouth. The Saiyan tail is as much an erotic stimulator as the genitals. Lime was good with my tail, no doubt about it. "Mm." she buried her face in my neck again. "Darling, whoever said I meant sleep? I only recall saying come to bed."  
I grinned and give her my best predatory growl, sweeping her up into my grasp and carrying her to the bedroom. I tossed her lightly on the bed began relieving myself of my military armor. A throaty giggle greeted me as I felt a pair of strong legs wrap around my waist.  
I allowed myself to be pulled down. 


End file.
